


Ro Sham Bo

by Moonshoes_Potter



Series: Road Trip! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Prompt Fill, Rock Paper Scissors battle, Traffic sucks, dean is drunk, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshoes_Potter/pseuds/Moonshoes_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is drunk and Sam is driving through awful traffic. At a standstill, Dean becomes invested in a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors with a dark-haired man in another car. </p>
<p>-----<br/>Inspired by a prompt from Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade on QuizUp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ro Sham Bo

“C’mon, man. Put the tape in!”

“Like you said, driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cake hole.”

Dean slumped in the passenger seat with a scowl on his face. “It's ‘pie hole’,” he mumbled, but it was incoherent under Sam’s song of choice. 

He looked up when he heard a frustrated groan from Sam. His eyes were met with dozens of brake lights. 

“Some wasted guy crashed into the divider,” Sam announced after getting out to see the source of the traffic. “This is why you're not driving.”

He heard no response. Dean was busy making furious hand motions towards the parked car next to him. 

“Dean-” Sam was about to tell his brother to stop flipping off another driver, but upon closer inspection, he saw that wasn't what he was doing.

Instead of rude gestures, Dean was playing Rock Paper Scissors with a dark-haired guy in a trench coat. Strange attire for the Iowa heat, but he was probably just passing through like the brothers. 

As usual, scissors was a popular choice, but it often lost the match. The dark-haired man seemed just as passionate with this silly game as Dean was, but he was completely sober.

“Dean,” Sam said again after a moment of silence.

“Yeah,” He responded, as if this was normal. He did have a bit of a drunken smile, so it was probably the alcohol doing most of the work. 

Not even sure what to say, Sam just filled the small gap between his bumper and the next car’s that had formed during a passionate game of Ro Sham Bo. 

“Where are we going, again?” Dean slurred once the trench-coated man drove away. 

“Our next destination is Chicago,” Sam supplied with a smile. 

“Sweet. Can't wait to meet the girls at Navy Pier.”

Sam smiled and Dean watched the trees crawl by.


End file.
